


Witchcraft

by Pieceofship



Series: Monster Factory [2]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, I just know it, Lesbian witches plus one gay warlock, Magic, Takes place in a Victorian like era, This is the fic that’s gonna get me kicked out of the dr fandom, Witches, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Sakura’s life has been nothing but her trying to prevail while under the thumb of her oppressive husband. At least until she discovers her most loyal servants are in possession of a power unlike any other. And they are more than willing to share it with Sakura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching the film Aliens and reading Insexts....

It was evident Byakuya had only married her for two reasons. 

One, Sakura’s parents had promised a very large dowry to him. Money was the last thing on Byakuya’s mind. He was already one of the most wealthy men there ever was, perhaps he just saw the dowry as a game? She wouldn’t put it pass him. He probably made a game out of it, watching those less fortunate than him, scrape together the money just to present him with a suitable dowry.

Two, she stood out from most women. This made her ‘exotic’, an item to stare at. Not someone deserving as being seen as a person, but just another thing to be own.

There were only two benefits of being forced to marry Byakuya.

One, he had quite a library. Sakura was honestly never much of a reader, she was too busy working on ways to fend off thieves in the market. But under her husband’s oppressive thumb left her with something she hasn’t dealt with in so long... boredom.  
Before she wed, she would hone her skills in fitness, something that played a part in her appearance. But of course that wasn’t how a proper lady acted, she had to conform to what was expected of women, at least when people were watching. But when she had eyes on her, she was left with this pit of boredom that came along with being considered just a trophy for her husband. So she turned to books, that was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Fictional tales brought her endless joy, the non-fictional works gave her knowledge, she read everything she could get her hands on. Not to mention she and one of her husband’s associates, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, would often loan her books that she might find interesting. Of course this was all done without Byakuya’s knowledge. If Sakura ever so much as glance in the general direction of another man everyone was quick to label her a whore. Rather ironic since the company of men never appealed to her. A situation involving being caught with the local butcher’s daughter gave her parents another reason to shove her into this marriage.

Two, the servants. Two maids who Sakura favoured among the rest of her staff, were the best company. Perhaps it was how upbeat and confident they could be even while under her husband’s command. Aoi Asahina, always perky. Although she had a bit of a habit of stealing sweets from the kitchen, not that Sakura minded one bit. They had more than enough food after all. Then there was Celestia Ludenberg, how she managed to remain so calm and elegant even if she was dealing with her husband was beyond her.

Maybe it was all those fantasy novels going to her head, but there was this air of mystery surrounding the two of them. They claimed to had lived in this town their whole life, but so had Sakura. And not once did she ever recall seeing their faces or their names uttered once by the townspeople. 

But for now she could put that thought aside, her husband was off traveling and made the decision to leave her behind. Not that she was complaining, the library was better company than he ever was. 

“Your tea, my lady.” 

Sakura glanced up from her novel, there was Aoi, with a delicate teacup and saucer in hand. Sakura placed her bookmark between the pages of the murder mystery she was working her way through and setting it aside before accepting her tea.

“Thank you.”

“Anything else you need?”

“No, you can be dismissed for the night along with the other staff.” Sakura replied and brought the cup to her lips.

Aoi bowed before her and left, once again leaving Sakura alone with the company of the books and warm tea. 

Sakura lost track of time, before she knew it she was reading the conclusion to another mystery Kiyotaka had given her. She yawned and then realized just how late it was, accidentally losing track of time was becoming a nasty habit of hers. Setting the novel aside, she got up and was about to entered the warmth of her bed when she paused, looking at the window. Odd, normally the maids would draw the curtains close at this hour. 

Temporary abandoning her plan to sleep, Sakura made her way over to the window. Unlike Byakuya she was perfectly capable of not relying on the staff for all her needs. As she was about to close the curtains, she caught sight of something out of the window. 

A bunch of lumber lit aflame by the pond, this alone wouldn’t be unusual. Sometimes the staff would have fires and share tales whenever Byakuya was away (Sakura was always more lax towards her staff) but at this hour? It was very odd. What really made the scene stand out was two figures. Now that was very out of place. It was time to fill the role of detective like in her books and investigate. 

Lighting a candlestick to see her way through the dark, Sakura began to make her way out of the large manner (she never understood why Byakuya insisted on such large housing) and into the cold crisp air of the night. The moon was full and bright, she might not had even needed the candle to see her way. But none the less, she made her way towards the odd scene. Sakura was more than capable of fending off someone should they be foolish enough to attack her. Just because she was living a high class life, didn’t mean she was defenceless. 

Sakura stayed hidden behind a tree once she drew considerably close to the scene. There was no use letting her presence be known, these could just be a group of two foolish drunks or youngsters causing trouble and therefore not worth the confrontation. But once she caught sight of the mysterious figures her jaw dropped.

They were far from some strange people loitering outside the manner, in fact they were quite the opposite. 

It was her maids, without a doubt. Sakura knew Celestia’s hair drills and Aoi’s bright blue eyes anywhere. Her mouth hung open at the scene before her. Aoi and Celestia... under the full moon... speaking in a strange tongue....just like the witches in her stories with a series of golden sparks appearing from their fingertips. No... that was all just made up! Surely there must be a logical explanation for this! Maybe they were intoxicated? Or they read her books and we’re doing this just to make fun of the witches in her novels? Whatever the reason, Sakura didn’t intend to find out. The scene before her was an odd one, but not a dangerous one. It wasn’t like they were plotting to slaughter her in her sleep, right? She never gave them a reason to kill her. She was overstaying her welcome, she should just leave before they took notice of her.

As soon as she took a step backwards a twig loudly snapped under her foot. Sakura felt her chest tighten and heart race as Celestia and Aoi stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, both sets of eyes locking onto her.

“Wha-what are you doing here?!” Aoi stuttered, face flushing red, the complete opposite of Celestia, who didn’t even look mildly perturbed.

“Oh dear...” she spoke, a finger placed worriedly on her lip. “I didn’t intend for you to find out so soon.” 

“I-I can explain!” Aoi cried out, sprinting over to her, but tripped on a rock and found herself plunging into the ice cold water of the pond. “EWW! The water’s all slimy!” she yelled, arms flailing about.

Celestia let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. “Do you ever think before you act?” she glanced over at Sakura. “Would you mind fishing her out? I would hate to get my clothes all wet and covered in gunk.”

Sakura could only slowly nod, still left speechless from the sight. As she pulled Aoi from the algae filled pond, though what Celestia had said stayed her mind. Find out what about them? What were they hiding? 

“Thanks...” Aoi said, unable to glance in her general direction. “Gross...” she gagged, wiping off a thick layer of algae off her shoulders.

“Honestly, I cant believe how dense you are sometimes.” Celestia shook her head. 

“Just help me dry off, pleaaaaase.”

Celestia rolled her eyes. “Very well then.”

Then it happened, Sakura wouldn’t had believed it if she wasn’t standing there. Celestia uttered a chant in some language she had never heard before, and with a precise and elegant flick of her wrist, a golden light flew from her hand to Aoi. Sakura didn’t get a single second to take in what was happening, the once wet and algae covered Aoi was now dry and clean. 

“Ah, that’s better.” Aoi grinned.

It took awhile for her to stop staring at the two of them. What did she just witness? This had to be a illusion or some kind! Did Aoi slip something in her tea to make her see such things?

“I suspect you want an explanation?” Celestia returned her attention to Sakura.

“Yes, I’m going to need a reason behind what you just did.” she answered, feeling her chest tighten. Aoi and Celestia weren’t human, that much she was certain on. “What are you? You most certainly aren’t human.”

“Oh, quite the contrary. Me and Aoi are indeed as human as you.” she said as her lips formed a smirk. “Maybe even more human...”

“No human I know has ever done that.” 

“I suppose I’ll just skip straight to the point, indeed me and Aoi as as human as they come.” Celestia spoke. “It’s not a hard thing to grasp, we are both indeed humans, as well as witches.”

“Witches?” Instantly Sakura’s Mind was flooded with images of women who dressed in black, wore pointed hats, rode broomsticks and were covered in warts. Just like the ones in her books. Tricking princesses into curses, kidnaping children, committing cannibalism and other cruel acts. But these two were far from what her books said... she could only hope their intentions didn’t involve eating her alive.

“Yup, we’re both witches!” Aoi mused. “How else do you think we were able to find you?”

“You were seeking me out?” 

“Of course, I chose you after all!” Aoi responded excitedly. “My first time choosing someone since I became a witch! This is like... super exciting!”

“Let me explain before we confuse the poor dear further.” Celestia spoke. “Humans all have the power we possess, it’s just awakening the power we have requires a little push in the right direction.”

“That’s where we come in!” Aoi butted in. “Witches like me and Celeste go around helping women activate their powers!”

“Typically ones in your situation.” Celestia added. “Forced into marriage against your will, the threat of being thrown on the streets if you do not bear your husband an heir, being labeled a whore if you so much as say hello to a man who isn’t your husband. I could go on and on about your situation, but that would take forever. We been observing you for quite some time now, we believe you deserve to be among our ranks.”

“So let me get this straight, you grant this power to women in need?” they both nodded. “You said all humans have this power, correct?”

“Yup, we all have it!” Aoi confirmed.

“What of men? Are they not among your kind?”

“We don’t just grant this power to anyone.” Celestia stated. “Can you imagine what it would be like if we gave the power to the wrong person? History has proven time and time again that people go mad with power. We must be careful with who we accept. There are those, both men and women alike who had gone mad with power. But to answer your question, we do have men among us. Though their abilities differ from ours.”

“Oh! Why don’t we just introduced you to one?” Aoi suggestion. “It’s not like Mondo is doing much now anyway.”

“A swell idea. I’m sure he’s grown quite bored of waiting around for a proper introduction.” Celestia smiled. “Come along, everything will soon make sense, my dear.”

Everything will soon make sense? How? Sakura literally just learned about the existence of witches and magic just now, it was difficult trying to wrap her head around it. Such tales of magical beings existed only in her books... but this was real life. And according to Celestia and Aoi, they were truthfully real. This was a whole new world that she had been completely unaware of... until now. 

....

“Ah, there you are.” Celestia smiled, watching the cat she had bought along trot across the floor to her.

Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg was another good thing that had came along with the hiring of Aoi and Celestia. Sure the cat had a ridiculous name, but he was a friendly one towards her and the other servants, everyone in the manner... with the expectation of her husband. Grand Bois Chéri would always hiss whenever he caught sight of Byakuya, it never failed to brighten her day. 

Sakura smile, kneeling down so the feline could sniff and rub against her hand. 

But of course nothing was going to to be the same since Aoi’s and Celestia’s reveal. Why would Grand Bois Chér be any different? As soon as he made his way over to her, he sat down and sure enough a golden glow consumed that matched the one Celestia had used to dry off Aoi. Only this time it was much more blinding, Sakura had to use a hand to block it from shining in her eyes. But once the light had completely faded and Sakura lowered her hand. The cat was no longer before her, but instead a human man.

He stretched, an audible little ‘pop’ could be heard as he did so.

“Ugh, about time we’re doing this.” he complained. “That form is murder on my back...”

Yet again Sakura found herself with her mouth agape. What happened? One moment there was a cat, now it was a man? Was Grand Bois Chér really a human this whole time?!

“Oh hush, just be lucky we found a way to sneak you in. Byakuya doesn’t allow male staff in the manner.” Celestia reminded. “You actually make for a rather adorable feline.”

“I’m more of a dog person, really.” the man huffed before offering his hand to Sakura. “Name’s Mondo Oowada, it’s about damn time we got to actually meet each other properly.” 

She shook his hand. Grand Bois Chér was really a man this whole time? Wait... then that meant. Sakura felt her cheeks flare red, remembering all the times she cooed and baby talked the feline. 

“I...had no idea you were really a human. My apologies for... if I had known I...”

“It was just as embarrassing for me.” he shot Celestia and Aoi a glare. “You two weren’t helping.”

“What were we suppose to do? Tell Sakura not to pat you?” Aoi questioned. “Plus you were purring after all.”

“It was a fucking normal reaction!” he shouted, the volume in his tone was beginning to reach deafening levels. “You try staying in that form for so long! Only time I got to be out of it was when I was doing your damn job!” Mondo pointed a finger at Celestia accusingly. “Me and Aoi were the ones carrying out all the maid duties, you just sat on your ass and did nothing!”

“I was observing.” Celestia answered, not at all phased by Mondo’s shouting. “As someone who’s been in possession of magical abilities far longer than the two of you combined, not to mention I’m supervising the two of you and it’s Aoi’s first time selecting someone to activate their powers. One must ensure she has selected right.”

“Oh really?” Mondo challenged. “Then explain to me how taking a hot bath and not even being in the same room as Sakura is supervising?”

“You can’t expect me to properly observe her if I’m tense.” she defended. 

“I believe I was promised an explanation for all this?” Sakura reminded, hoping to put an end to the bickering between them.

“Bout warlocks?” Mondo asked, Sakura nodded. “Sort of the same thing that happens with witches. I got scouted and bam! I’m a warlock now. Though warlocks don’t get all the powers witches have. I can cast a few simple spells and create some spells. In fact me and another warlock got this one we collaborated on, we’re seriously fucking proud of it. Just gotta find someone to test it out on...”

“Exactly how do you get scouted?” Sakura asked. 

“Simple, we seek out those who are at a disadvantage or are being wronged. Those who suffer at the hands of their spouse, who deserve justice when none was given, people who’s kindness had been taken advantage of.” Celestia listed off. “The ones who really deserve such power and can use it for good.”

“So you scouted me?” a nod of confirmation. “I’m far from helpless.” unhappy, yes. 

“Physically at least.” Celestia added. “After being caught with the butcher’s daughter, your family scraped together as much money as they could to get you married to a well respected man.”

Sakura tensed, how did they know that? The incident with the butcher’s daughter was just between her and her parents.

“Like I said, we been observing you for quite some time now.” Celestia stated. “Granted, we would normally watch longer, just to be sure. But you took us by surprise, but I feel confident in Aoi’s decision.... for once.”

“You don’t have to make it sound like I’m a idiot!” Aoi fumed.

“Oh really?” Celestia inquired. “May I remind you of all the things you said when you first saw her? Wow, Celeste, she has such pretty eyes...” Celestia mocked, doing a poor impression of Aoi. “Do you think she’ll like me?”

“Gaaaay.” Mondo called.

“Shut up!” Aoi cried out, her cheeks a vibrate shade of pink. “You’re gay too! We’re all gay!”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Mondo replied with an annoyed huff.

“Survived a near death experience, granted magical powers and yet still no lover.” Celestia taunted as Mondo glared at her.

“If you are a warlock, could you not simply use magic as a means to achieve a lover if you so wished too?” Sakura asked, glancing over at Mondo.

“We’re witches, not miracle workers.” Aoi giggled, earning herself another glare from Mondo. “But back to the matter of recruitment, once you been a witch long enough you get to help activate the power in other people. And I choose you!” she mused excitedly and took Sakura’s hands. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks upon noticing just how soft Aoi’s hands were. “Sooooo... what do you say? Become a witch like me! It will be fun!”

“I...I...” Sakura was at a lost of words. Not to long ago these three people were just two of her loyal maids and a friendly feline. But instead they were beings with incredible power and they had chose her to join them. Why? Surely they were others out there who needed this more than her? She could handle her husband, any fool could see she could easily overpower him if he dared to get physical with her. But then again... 

“We’re let you think about it.” Mondo spoke. “It’s a lot to process... believe me. I could hardly believe it happened when I agreed. But it was the best damn decision I had ever made.”

“Think of it this way, we’re offering you freedom.” Celestia stated. 

“I appreciate it, but my situation is complex.” Sakura answered. “Byakuya has access to all the wealth, I only gain if it I meet two requirements. He dies and I give him an heir... if I were to leave my parents would never take me back, they would see me as a waste of their hard earned money. If I were to accept it would be for nothing...”

“Hmmm... a difficult situation indeed.” Celestia said aloud and tapped her chin in thought. “I’ll tell you what... there will come a time the offer will come in the form of an instinct. You can choose to pay no mind to it... or you can act on it. It is your choice to either stay a normal everyday human, or become a witch and discover your true potential.” she offered. 

“Thank you, it may take me awhile to think about this...” Sakura replied. “You offer me something I only heard about in books, something I just learned about today... I need time to decide on this.”

“Take all the time you need, but believe me... becoming a witch is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Aoi smiled. “It’s been a long night, shall I do up a warm bath for you?”

“That won’t be needed, I am perfectly capable of doing up my own bath.” she reassured.

“But I like taking care of you!” Aoi mused. “Come on, a nice hot bath will help you sleep after all this.”

“If you insist, but I do not need you to tend to my every need.”

Aoi smiled. “It’s quite alright, I like doing things for you!”

....

“Sakura,” Sakura unwillingly lifted her gaze up from her book. There her husbands stood before her. These were the only times he would only speak to her willingly, not that she minded. When he did talk to her there was only one thing they would converse about. “it’s been nearly two years.” he reminded.

“I know how to keep track of the years.” she answered, placing a bookmark between the pages. Shame she would have to temporarily stop with the book, Gonta Gokuhara’s knowledge of insects were most interesting. 

“Two years and still no heir...” Byakuya spoke. “When we wedded you only had but one job. What every woman should be capable of, that was all I asked of you.” as well as not so much as look in the general direction of other men and not leave the manner without his presence. But she kept her mouth shut. 

“You seem certain the problem lies with me.” Sakura responded. “Have you not consider you yourself are the problem?”

“What I’m certain about is your family were quite eager to present me with a large dowry, not that I personally care about the money.” he reminded. “I’m just saying it wouldn’t surprise me if they were just attempting to rid themselves of their barren daughter.” 

Sakura set her book aside, feeling something creeping up her throat. Not vomit... but something else entirely. “I am more than capable of giving you an heir.” she announced, getting up from her chair. 

“Are you now?” Byakuya tested. “I had been patient about the situation, but you are of no use to me if you cannot give me the next generation of children to carry my name. I have no problem sending you back from where you came from.” each word just made the feeling in her throat grow tighter and tighter. 

“If you desire an heir, I’ll give you one.” 

“Considering I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you one last chance.” Byakuya spoke. “But if this proves to me another waste of my time, I won’t hesitate to throw you out.”

“I promise, it won’t be.” 

The tightness in her throat was getting worst, making it nearly difficult to breathe... but somehow easy to mask. Whatever it was it was traveling up her throat, it would be here soon... whatever it was. She didn’t know what she was doing, it was like someone was using her as their own puppet. But that was impossible, Sakura felt in control... just different. She took Byakuya by the collar of his shirt, something she had never once done. Sakura pulled him close to her lips against his, but this was far from a kiss or some kind of foreplay.

Whatever was traveling through her throat, it grew much larger. Sakura felt the mass finally make its way out of her throat and to her mouth. The mass pressed against the inside of her mouth, forcing it open and forcing it in Byakuya’s mouth. She immediately let go and pulled back just in time to see a white stringy sac in his mouth before it traveled down his gullet, almost like it had a mind of its own. 

Both she and Byakuya panted, the startled look on her husband’s face was a rare sight to see.

“Goodnight...” she said and exited the room.

Once in the hallway she used the wall to support herself, feeling a dizziness come on. Did that... really just happened? 

“Lady Sakura?” she looked up to see Aoi before her. “Are you alright?”

“Just... a dizzy spell.” she answered, holding her head with one hand while the other supported herself on the wall. “And please... just call me Sakura.”

“Let’s get you to bed, a good night’s rest will help you!” Aoi reassured and held her make the walk to her bed and got her situated. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, this is much better.”

Aoi smiled and brushed a few locks of hair out of her face. “Sakura?”

“Yes?”

“Welcome to the club.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for body horror, gore,talk of forced marriage, homophobia, prostitution, death, and if your squeamish with insects.

Sakura couldn’t quite fully grasp what had happen that night with Byakuya. Forcing some kind of sac into his mouth and down his throat... that was impossible, it wasn’t real. She just rationalize it was just a very strange dream from all the novels she had her nose in. For now she would focus on still trying to wrap her head around the existence of witches and the interest they had in her.

“Your tea, Sakura.” 

She snapped out of her train of thought and accepted the delicate teacup from Aoi.

“Thank you.” Sakura responded and took a sip of the warm tea. 

“You aren’t reading.” she pointed out. Of course, it was the norm for her to always be reading. Her without a novel must look abnormal.

“I... have a lot on my mind, I’m too distracted to read.” Sakura answered. 

“Is it about the gathering you are attending tonight?” honestly, Sakura nearly forgotten about that. 

It wasn’t that she disliked parties, she had a feeling she would enjoy them more if she had more freedom and wasn’t just meant to be a trophy.

“Will Lord Kiyotaka be attending?” Sakura asked. “I meant to return the book on insects he given me, tonight might give me a chance to.” she smiled, recalling all the pages of interesting information. Who knew that somewhere in the world they had spiders that were the size of dinner plates. “Did you know there’s a kind of tarantula that weighs roughly the same of a newborn puppy?”

“That’s terrifying.”

“Or that there’s a kind of spider that has a leg span of thirty centimetres?” Sakura added. 

“Thank goodness we don’t have those here.” Aoi shuddered at the thought.

“True, even I find myself rather squeamish when I try to picture something that large.” she confessed. “Unnerving, but interesting.” 

“Great, now I’m going to be all paranoid about spiders now!”

“Are you not a witch? Spiders shouldn’t be something that terrifies you considering the great amount of power you possess.” 

“I wasn’t born a witch! And I’m still human... ish.” Aoi reminded. “I don’t do creepy crawlies, witch or not.” 

“Then I won’t offer you any of my books by Gonta Gokuhara to read then.” she chuckled, taking another sip of tea. 

“Shall I do up a bath for you?” Aoi asked. “It might help you relax before the event.”

“That would be pleasant.” she nodded. Soaking in a hot bath before being dragged into this event her husband had planned sounded promising. 

It wasn’t long before she finished off her tea and Aoi led her to a hot bath.

“Sakura?”

“Yes?”

“Can I wash your hair?” Aoi requested.

“You don’t have to do that, I am not my husband who relies on you and the other staff around here.” she answered.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that... I mean... I want to.” she gulped nervously, face becoming the slightest bit pink. “Sakura, I like taking care of you. Especially if it helps you relax a little while you live under the same roof of that four eyed lemon.”

“Four eyed lemon?” Sakura echoed back. “The insults everyone comes up with gets more and more creative. But to answer your request, you may.” 

After helping her out of her clothing, Sakura stepped into the tub. Instantly the hot water seemed to wash away all the concern about what took place between her and Byakuya. That sac... it was all just a dream. It just had to be, there was no way she was capable of of creating whatever that sac was out of nothing, especially with her own body. She was no witch like Celestia and Aoi, she was just Sakura... though the powers she could possibly have, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about what she could do with magical abilities. Could she save lives? Cure illnesses? Sakura had so many questions, but those were for another time. For now she would just enjoy the relaxing bath and the company of Aoi.

“Tilt your head back.” Sakura obeyed and felt a stream of warm water drench her hair. “Did I get any in your eyes?”

“No,I am fine.” Sakura reassured. “Please continue.”

After pouring a few more cupfuls of water to dampen her hair, Aoi then began to lather her hair with a pleasant smelling soap. Sakura sunk deeper into the tub, her mouth just barely above water. She couldn’t help it, this was the most relaxed she has ever been since she got married. And the way Aoi massaged the soap into her scalp made her feel all the more at ease, enough to make her close her eyes and to only open them when she sensed Aoi’s own eyes locked onto her.

“Was I staring? S-sorry!” Aoi blushed. “I swear I’m not a pervert! It’s just... I never seen you so relaxed before.” she admitted. 

“No need to fret.” Sakura reassured. “You just have a calming touch, that’s all.”

“Guess everything is better with a woman’s touch, huh?” Aoi laughed.

“Indeed it is.” she smiled. 

Every book about witches said they were foul creatures who were the living embodiment of hell. But they were fiction, this was different. Aoi, Celestia, And Mondo were far from cruel and heartless. They were kind and used their powers to help those in need... like her apparently.

“Aoi?”

“Yes, Sakura?”

“You said this was your first time choosing someone else to become a witch?” Sakura questioned, Aoi gave a nod a confirmation. “Then I must ask to satisfy my own curiosity, why did you choose me? Surely they are people out there suffering more than I?”

“Well... some cases are urgent. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t any less important.” Aoi answered.

“But I am far from helpless, Byakuya has never laid a hand on me nor would he dare too.” Sakura said. “I am more than capable of defending myself.”

“You see... your situation reminded me a lot of my own.” Aoi nervously bit into her lower lip. “Like you... I was almost forced into marriage.” she let out a sad sigh. “Only he was old enough to be my grandfather. Luckily Celestia selected me to become a witch. I accepted without hesitation, anything to get me out of marrying that gross geezer.” she stuck her tongue out in disgust. “According to my parents it wasn’t okay for me to be a lesbian, but it was okay for them to marry me off to some old pervert. If it wasn’t for Celestia helping me discover my powers I would had been married to the pig.”

“The lack of compassion in people these day surpasses any monster I read about in books.” Sakura responded. “I’m terribly sorry you had to go through that.”

“Don’t be, you aren’t the one who tried to marry me off.” she said. “Now tilt your head back, I don’t want to get any soap in your eyes.”

Sakura obeyed, and sure enough another cup of warm water was poured upon her head.

“I’ll never understand how your husband can be so cruel to you.” she said and got another cup of warm water ready. 

“He has never beaten me, Aoi. I am far more lucky than most women who are forced to wed.” 

“But he’s so controlling!” she persisted. “You can’t leave the manner without him, if he catches you conversing with lord Kiyotaka Ishimaru he threatens to label you a whore. You can’t possibly be happy! These walls are paper thin, I can hear all the threats he has given you about an heir...”

“... It’s impossible to give him one.” Sakura sighed. “I am destined to be thrown out of here and onto the streets no matter what I do...”

They both paused upon hearing the door open, Sakura tensed but that was short lived, instead of her husband it was Celestia.

“Am I interrupting something?” Celestia asked with a little smirk on her face.

“N-No, I’m just washing her hair!” Aoi squeaked.

“I just came by to drop off your clothes for tonight.” Celestia said, laying out her undergarments and dress. “I trust Aoi will take care of helping you prep for tonight instead of me?”

“Celeste!” Aoi’s face turned deep red.

Celestia just grinned and turned on her heels to leave. “By the way, Sakura?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t fret too much about Byakuya’s threats, I am most certain your situation will end well.” Celestia said with a sly smile. 

Sakura highly doubted it, but the way Celestia spoke with such confidence actually made her believe her words. Celestia must be an excellent liar... or she knew something Sakura didn’t.

....

Sakura watched as Byakuya vomited into the bowl, she reached out, about to give his back a rub to offer what little comfort she could, until he swatted her hand away.

“Don’t...” he ordered, panting and wiping his mouth with his hand. “I rather... not be touched by the woman trying to poison me.” His blue eyes narrowed at her accusingly. 

“Byakuya, I can assure you I did no such thing.” Sakura argued lightly, attempting to tread carefully on the topic. “You must had contracted something during your time away from the manner. Shall I cancel the event and seek out a doctor?”

“No, it doesn’t matter anyway.” he handed off the bowl of bile to another one of the servants. “Try as you might, killing me would never benefit you. You won’t get a single coin back from your dowry.” he coughed, getting back up to his feet and fixing up the suit he had tailored just for tonight. “Thats only if you produce an heir, and you’re as barren as an apple tree in winter.” he made his way towards the door, pausing to glance at her coldly. “After tonight, you’re gone. I’m sending you back where you came from. Pack your belongings now if you so wish to, I have no time for those who cannot do the simplest of tasks.” And with that he left to attend to the party. 

Sakura let out a sigh, she was expecting this day to come... There was no use wallowing in pity. She would just have to collect her things and find somewhere to live. She was stronger than most men, so she could easily land a job as a farmhand. Assuming they didn’t care that a man as wealthy as Byakuya forced her out. 

“Man, that guy is a real piece of work.” Sakura looked up and noticed Mondo. “How the hell do you not manage to punch that fucker in the face?”

“Mondo, I had no idea you were here.” Sakura commented.

“I was under the bed in cat form...” Mondo answered. “Someone really should dust under there by the way.” he complained. “Fuck, shapeshifting is murder on the back. Fair warning, shapeshifting may sound cool and all, but it ain’t worth it.” 

“Noted.” she responded. “I... I should go collect my things. As you had heard this will be my last night here.”

Sakura was about to leave the room to do just that, but Mondo put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it.” he spoke. “I’ll take care of it. Go have some fun for once.” 

“Mondo, I can’t possibly-“

“Sakura, I got you covered. Enjoy tonight, have a few drinks, dance, talk, Byakuya’s too busy focusing on staying close to a room so he can puke privately rather than pay attention to you.” Mondo stated. “Make tonight a night to remember. I got your back.” he smiled. “Go have some fun for once.”

“I will... but there is something that has been on my mind.” Sakura began. “Aoi told me exactly how she got selected to be a witch... I was wondering how you became a warlock?” was his coming of age story of becoming a warlock just as tragic as Aoi’s? 

“Well... they typically don’t scout out men to become one, you really gotta prove yourself to be a warlock.” Mondo began.

“And what exactly did you do?”

“Well... shit, where do I start?” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty. “I guess... it all started when my older brother Daiya died and when I was a kid.”

“My apologies.”

“Don’t, it ain’t like you killed him.” Mondo sighed. “There was this nasty illness going around and Daiya caught it... he didn’t survive, as you can probably guess. After Daiya died, my father left... sort of a blessing in disguise. He was a mean ass drunk, always beat my mother when he would hit the bottle, but he was the breadwinner... my mother had no choice but to take up working in the brothels. Wasn’t that bad... the majority of the prostitutes were alright, took turns looking after me and the other kids.” he explained. “There was one girl who would sing to us, not very well... but it was comforting.” a small smile touched his lips. “It was probably the happiest me and my mom were considering the circumstances... odd, I know. It’s not living in a manner and having a typical job. But not having a raging drunk beating your mother every chance he gets, it’s something to be thankful for.”

“I can understand that.” Sakura said. “You must enjoy the small pleasures life gives you.”

“Exactly, things were okay for once.” the small smile soon turned into a straight frown. “Then once I got older my mom disappeared one night... I tried getting help, but no one gave a shit! Had she been wealthy they would had searched the ends of the earth for her. But a woman working in a brothel? They wouldn’t give her the time of day.” Mondo gritted his teeth in anger. “Apparently she wasn’t worth the time... fucking ironic considering the people I was asking for help did in fact pay for her time.”

Sakura always found it so ironic, these men called them whores and disrespected them, but they were the ones paying for the services. “That’s awful...”

“Her body was discovered four weeks later...” Mondo continued. “I... I had a hutch on who did it, so I go over there to show the bastard a piece of my mind, only he was one step ahead of me. Soon as I enter his house some prick he hired knocks me out. I wake up in some alley with a real bad knife wound in my chest. I’m lying there, covering in my own blood, everything is going real blurry, and I know I’m sure as hell dead.” he allowed his body to relax and took a deep breath. “Before me stood Celestia... she stared at me and offered me a second chance at life. Promising me I could do so much more. My head was all fuzzy from blood loss and I was fucking dying, I figured it was my mind playing tricks on me, so I accepted. Next thing I know I’m completely healed and got magical powers.”

“That’s... forgive me, I’m at a loss for words other than apologizing.” 

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything.” Mondo answered. “I can do more to help people now than I ever had... you really should consider it.”

“Mondo, you were left for dead. Your family is dead... I am not deserving of such power. My husband doesn’t lay a hand on me, he’s not old enough to be my grandfather... I believe I am more than capable to survive once he kicks me out.”

“You’re a good person, Sakura. That’s more than enough reason to accept this gift...” Mondo spared her a smile. “But enough about that depressing shit. Why don’t you go find Aoi? She’s desperately wanting to be with you more.”

“I shall, thank you for your time.” she spoke and left in search of the other witch.

Like the other servants, Aoi was armed with a bottle of wine and went about refilling glasses. Sakura gave a small wave, quickly getting her attention as Aoi made her way over.

“Lady Sakura, I haven’t seen you all night! Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes, I am fine. Byakuya was just feeling ill.” not a complete lie, even if she did leave out the part of her husband kicking her out after the little gathering. “And I told you, just call me Sakura.”

“I know but we’re in public, people will kick up a fuss if a servant addresses you like that.” Aoi reminded.

“Then let us go somewhere more private.” 

“That would be perfect, I’m so tired of serving wine to everyone.”

With that being said, Sakura and Aoi took shelter in the library away from everyone else.

“Byakuya’s less likely to disrupt us now, considering he’s ill.” Sakura stated. 

“I take it this event isn’t your style?” Aoi inquired.

“Not necessarily, though events like these won’t be more enjoyable had I not been kept on such a tight leash.” Sakura answered. “I would love to converse with others if I was allowed to.”

“I’ll never understand men like Byakuya.” she fumed, plopping herself down in a chair. “You’re genuinely a good person... you shouldn’t be married to that jerk!”

“It’s not like I was given a choice.” Sakura responded. “I was lucky Byakuya was even within the same age range as me.”

“He’s still a jerk.” Aoi huffed, looking at the wine she was still carrying and decided to take a sip straight from the bottle. “If you’re going to be with someone the rest of your life, you should love them. I had enough about money, heirs, and trying to fix me. I can’t believe some people pass that off as marriage nowadays.” she offered the bottle to Sakura, which she accept and took a quick swing. 

“I agree, though it’s not like women like us and Celestia and men like Mondo can legally marry who we please.” Sakura replied. “Otherwise me and you wouldn’t be forced in similar situations.” 

“Well who knows? My kind are far more open minded about sexuality and if we’re using our magic for good we could change things!” Aoi mused. “I mean we already helped so many people with this gift, maybe once we get enough people we could really change the world?” It was impossible not to see the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of that. 

“You do have good intentions, I can admire that.” Sakura spoke. 

“Then come with us!” Aoi urged. 

“Aoi...” Sakura held back a sigh. “My husband is sending me out to fend for myself after this event... I would only be a burden to you given my situation.”

“No you won’t! You can just live with me!” Aoi suggested. “For free if the situation with the manner doesn’t work out!”

“It won’t, and I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.” Sakura declined. “For now, I wish to drop it. I did not seek you out to have this turn into an argument. I... I just wanted to enjoy myself tonight.”

“Then at least let me help you do that.” she smiled and leapt to her feet. “Can... can I ask you for a dance? I know we can’t really hear the music out here but...” Aoi trailed off and glanced away from her briefly. “I really would like to... if you’re okay with that of course!”

Sakura set the bottle aside and stood up, offering her arm to her. “Seeing as tonight will be the first time in far too long I had allowed myself to be properly entertained, I accept.” 

Aoi’s face lit up like a group of fireflies in the night complete with a big smile. She eagerly took Sakura’s arm. “Thank you so much!” she squealed.

It seemed all those dancing lessons Byakuya insisted she take was finally paying off, especially since Aoi didn’t ridicule her every step of the way. 

“You know... I always got kind of jealous whenever you were with Byakuya like we are now...” Aoi started. “Like, he treats you as property, not even a person. And he has the nerve to show you off like some exotic prized racehorse but treat you so horribly... sorry, I know you don’t want to hear me rant about him. But it’s not fair, anyone would be lucky to have you as their wife... I... I’m rambling, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I like listening to you talk. I tend to not have much to say anyway.” Sakura responded. “Though I do greatly enjoy your company.”

Before Aoi could speak, the door open, causing Sakura to instantly tense. The library was typically off limits aside from her and her husband during events.

“Lady Sakura?” 

Though it was apparent Kiyotaka Ishimaru failed to remember. Now, how was she going to explain this to her husband’s associate why she was alone with one of her maids like this?

“Kiyotaka, I-“

“I... I just wanted to return the book you le-lent me.” Kiyotaka stuttered, getting the book he had tucked under his arm and handed it back to her. “Admittedly Toko’s work is difficult for me to grasp, but it was an-any interesting read.” 

“Kiyotaka, please...I can explain-“

He held up his hand, signalling her to stop talking. “It... it’s alright.”

Alright? Kiyotaka just found her in a compromising scene with Aoi. But before Sakura could inquire what he meant or Kiyotaka could properly explain, the door flung open a second time. There stood none other than her husband, though his typical demeanour was gone. He panted, slightly hunched over and using the doorframe to support himself. His piercing blue eyes stared at her, upon closer inspection there were traces of green bile around his mouth.

“You...” he panted, taking painfully slow steps towards her. 

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but instead proceeded to cough violently. 

“Lord Byakuya, are you-“ Kiyotaka was interrupted when Byakuya lurched forward, no longer vomiting bile, but dark blood. “Oh my god!” he cried out in horror at the sight.

Sakura eyes widen in horror as Byakuya fell face first onto the ground, the fact he immediately didn’t even attempt to get up added more alarm to the situation. She rushed over to him and rolled him onto his back.

“Wha-what’s going on?!” Sakura cried out in shock at the very sight.

Her husband’s midsection was rounded out, resembling that of someone late in pregnancy. No, that was impossible! It was biologically impossible for starters, and his midsection looked flat seconds ago.

“Is it some kind of tumour?!” Kiyotaka questioned.

“I really would suggest standing back for this.” Sakura turned around and noticed Mondo before her. When did he get here?

“Sakura, who is this man? What’s going on?” Kiyotaka demanded to know.

“We can get to that later, but you two really should stand back.” Mondo warned.

Unable to do much else, she and Kiyotaka heeded Mondo’s warning and stepped back and watched whatever strange illness was affecting Byakuya. Sakura couldn’t process it at first, but she could see visible movement under her husband’s taut skin. She could make out the outline of something long and slender pressing hard against his pale flesh. As if on cue, she and Kiyotaka let out synchronized screams of horror as it broke through Byakuya’s skin, revealing some kind of dark blood covered leg like thing. It wriggled about and another leg broke through her husband’s skin. Sure enough a sizeable hole was created and the creature managed to pull itself out.

Full grown giant huntsman spiders Sakura recognized it instantly from the books she had read. Even covered in blood the spider’s long legs were a dead giveaway. How did Byakuya end up with one of those in him?! It was impossible! But she had little time to think about that, another set of eight legs were now working it’s way through Byakuya’s flesh. Wait, another one? The first spider was forgotten about aside from her and Kiyotaka stepping out of its path as it raced off. The second one emerged from Byakuya’s undoubtedly dead body, fallowed by a third, fourth, all the way up to ten. 

Once the last spider had scurried off, Sakura was left with her mouth agape as she stared at her husband’s body. Covered in blood and his abdomen ripped and distorted from the spiders that were somehow forced into him. 

“Shit, you gave that new spell me and Gonta made a try!” Mondo mused with a grin. 

“Excuse me? Did you just say spell?” Sakura gawked at him. “You mean to tell me... I did this?”

“Duh, how else were the eggs gonna get in that bastard?” Mondo said. Eggs... Sakura’s mind flashed back to that sac she had forced down Byakuya’s throat. That wasn’t a dream?! “We’re still working out the kinks, like how dizzy you feel afterwards. But overall it works pretty damn great.”

“Congratulations, you’re officially a witch now!” Aoi smiled and clapped her hands together. “I knew you would be a great witch!”

“Indeed, it would appear you had selected well.” The all too familiar voice of Celestia spoke as she entered the room. “Such a complex spell for a first timer, but you pulled it off flawlessly. You’re be a powerful witch indeed.” she smiled. “I’m very happy you acted on the instinct.”

“You... You never said this instinct would result in me killing someone!” Sakura shouted. “You never said I would become a killer!”

“You never said not to kill your husband.” Celestia pointed out childishly. “We’re doing the world a favour. Both of you are infertile, though he would always refuse to accept it and the blame would fall on solely on you, and his next wife, and his next wife, and so on and so on.” she stated. “It would just be a cycle of innocent women being kicked out and ridiculed. By doing this you put a stop to it.”

“I had told you my situation is complicated, Byakuya intended to have me leave the manner. His death is completely meaningless, all is does is turn me into a murderer!” Sakura pointed out. “I only gain his assets if I gave him an heir. And as you pointed out both of us were incapable of doing so!”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot about that part.” Mondo said and rolled up his sleeves. “Give me a second...” What Mondo did next made Sakura feel sick to her stomach. He got next to Byakuya’s corpse and proceeded to reach a hand inside her husband’s gaping stomach wounds. “Let’s see... should be here somewhere...”

“Ex-Excuse me... but did you say something about a man named Go-Gonta?” Kiyotaka asked, face paling as he watch Mondo rummage through Byakuya’s insides. “Like the entomologist who writes th-the books?”

“Oh him? Yeah, he’s one of us.” Aoi answered. “Such a sweet man, a true gentleman. We had to let him in our ranks, he was destined to be a great warlock.”

“He got inspired for this spell after what happened to a friend of his.” Mondo explained. “Her name was Miu Iruma, she could had been a great inventor if not for her husband.” he said all too calmly for someone poking around in a dead man’s body. “She became pregnant, but each and every doctor confirmed it was high risk and she would surely die. But her husband refused to let her terminate... neither she or the child survived.” Mondo let out a sigh. “We can’t save everyone... I’m well aware of that from my own experience.” he paused and smiled. “Ah, here it is.” 

Mondo tugged at something inside the body what he pulled out made Sakura’s jaw drop. It was that stringy white sac she had deposited in Byakuya. Only much larger and somehow still a clean white after being inside a human, although misshapen from having ten enchanted spiders break free from it, the sac still appeared to be concealing something. 

“Care to do the honours?” Mondo asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Just rip the rest of the sac open.” Celestia instructed. “And no, there aren’t any spiders left in it.”

“Also the ten that came in the sac will die shortly.” Mondo added. “I’ll clean up the corpses soon.”

Sakura carefully brought her hands to the sack, using both hands she ripped the remains of the sac opened to reveal what was left inside.

“My, he’s quite a handsome one. Isn’t he?” Celestia mused with a smile.

“Heh, look. He has your eyes, Sakura.” Mondo added

This went above and beyond being something from her novels, even the most absurd books she had come across lacked in comparison to this. The spider egg sac, although completely empty of spiders, still held life within it. He must had weighed roughly around nine pounds, the kind of fat healthy baby everyone wished for. He shared Sakura’s dark skin and eyes, but that hair... 

“And your hair, Aoi.” Celestia added.

Sakura stared at the trio, silently demanding some kind of answer from them. This was impossible! This weren’t how children were created! Was this even a child? Was this... actually her son?

“Here’s the ‘heir, Byakuya wanted so badly.” Mondo chuckled with a grin. “Don’t worry, your son doesn’t have any of that bastard’s genes.”

“The spell Mondo and Gonta created is perfect for your situation. You needed an heir in order not to be homeless, therefore you got one.” Celestia explained. 

“It usually creates infants when the person using the spell is attracted to someone.” Mondo added in. “And I mean... the tension between you and Aoi was getting sickening. Get a fucking room already.”

“Mondo!” Aoi cried out, completely annoyed and her face flushed red. “At least I can talk to someone I like without yelling at them!”

“Why you-“

“Enough, both of you.” Celestia ordered, glaring daggers at the two. “We still have the matter of what to do with you.” she glanced at Kiyotaka. “Humans aren’t suppose to know about the existence of magical beings if they are not scouted out.”

“Uhh... maybe I could pretend this never happened?” Kiyotaka offered. 

“You’re one of Byakuya’s regular associates, are you not?” Celestia asked.

“I assure you, the relationship between me and Lord Byakuya was strictly business. I-I have no ties with him other than that. The only reason I keep in his company was to provide Lady Sakura with whatever comforts I could give to lessen the stress of living with Lord Byakuya.”

“I can vouch for that.” Sakura spoke. “He has been kind enough to give me reading material and remedies for any anxious fits. He is a good man...”

“If you actually paid attention instead of sitting on your ass all day and drinking tea, you would know.” Mondo huffed, shooting Celestia a glare. 

“Well... tell you what, once Sakura works her way through the ranks you can become a warlock once Sakura can scout you out.” Celestia said. “Which won’t be a terribly long wait given how strong I can sense your powers are already.” smiled.

“Scouting? What exactly do you mean?” Kiyotaka questioned. “And what is all this about magical beings?”

“God, I really didn’t want to fucking explained this again.” Mondo sighed. “Look, I’ll explain later, we got a dead body to worry about.”

“A swell idea, I shall cancel the gathering by telling everyone the hosts had fallen ill. We can play off Byakuya’s sudden nausea as one of those sympathy pregnancies. As for you Sakura, you are not to be in view of the public for quite a few months. When you do, you shall play the role of grieving widow and new mother.” Celestia informed, Sakura could only nod in agreement. Celestia had a plan, she did not.

“Speaking of which, please take him. I’m pretty sure he just pissed all over me.” Mondo groaned and quickly handed off the infant to Sakura. 

As soon as Sakura felt the weight of her son in her arms, her heart instantly melted. Was this that same feeling all people who bore their child felt when they first held them? She was just suddenly filled with this instinct to protect and nurture the bundle in her arms... her son.

“That’s... an actual human baby, right?” Kiyotaka asked. “He’s not going to turn into one of those spiders?”

“No, though most infants born this way seem to take a liking to them.” Celestia informed. 

“Probably Gonta’s work.” Mondo chuckled. 

“He’s....” Sakura was at a lost for words. Despite witnessing a most gruesome scene, that warmth and joy that came with holding a newborn outweighed any fear or confusion she had. He was perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, Sakura was completely smitten. “Is he truly mine?”

“Indeed he is, you were the one who placed the sac in Byakuya to incubate after all.” Celestia confirmed. 

“But doesn’t he also belong too...” Sakura glanced awkwardly at Aoi. 

“Like I said, the spell only creates a child along with spiders if the user is attracted to someone and they feel the same.” Mondo explained.

“Oh... I had no idea you actually...” Aoi began. “I assumed you only saw me as a friend or just a mere servant.”

“I... I assumed all the compliments you gave me were just flattery.” Sakura’s answered. “I did fancy you, but I thought you were just being nice.”

“I swear, I’m the only competent lesbian there is.” Celestia sighed in disapproval. 

“I’m married, you couldn’t possibly expect me to commit to an affair.” Sakura defended. “I’m not that kind of person. Miserable in marriage or not, if Byakuya were to catch me he would had made my life far more difficult and put you at risk.”

“If he had done that I would had more than willingly allowed to take shelter in my home.” Kiyotaka spoke up. 

“Byakuya’s fucking dead, so unless your into necrophilia he’s not gonna be a problem anymore.” Mondo pointed out, gesturing to the bloody body. “Speaking of which I should probably hide that bastard somewhere.”

“But what if the other servants? If they see you with the body it might-“

“Sakura, I have been living and serving alongside the other staff members here for so long, they were more loyal to you than your husband.” Aoi reassured. “They won’t think twice about interfering, especially now since your head of the household.”

That was right... she made an heir, not in the traditional sense, but an heir none the less. Everything Byakuya owned was now in her possession... She could easily pass her and Aoi’s son as Byakuya’s, her mother did have brown hair after all. 

“I... I suppose I am head now.” she could hardly believe her own words. This all happened so fast, she was now head of a well respected and wealthy household, a mother and on top of that a witch. 

“My, look at all this newfound power you have.” Celestia mused with a little grin. “I have no doubt you will put it all to good use.”

“Speaking of which, I should probably get a head start on hiding the body.” Mondo stretched before making his way over to the body to take care of it. “Aoi, go get Sakura and... “ he trailed off. “you got a name for him yet?”

A name? Of course, she still had to give her son a name.

“I always thought Kei sounded charming.” Sakura answered. Three letters and ended with an ‘i’, just like Aoi’s, it was perfect.

“A fine name choice.” Celestia complimented.

“Aoi, go get Sakura and Kei comfortable.” Mondo ordered. “I’ll take care of the body, you really don’t want to see this. You probably got your fill of gore for today.”

“Do you... require any help?” Kiyotaka cautiously asked.

“Sure, though you’re gonna regret wearing a white suit.” Mondo chuckled, much to Kiyotaka’s horror.

“With you as a witch, my job here is done.” Celestia grinned.

“But you didn’t do anything.” Aoi stated.

“Yeah, me and Aoi did all the hard work of doing servant duties and I’m the one who created the spell Sakura used.” Mondo pointed out. “You didn’t do shit!”

Celestia just smiled and left to clear out the guest who were attending the manner.

“I’ll see you to your room. You and Kei deserve some rest after tonight.” Aoi said and led her out of the room.

“Aoi, I must ask, considering Kei wouldn’t even be here without our attraction to each other...”

“I’m just as shocked as you are.” she chuckled nervously. “I was just expecting spiders, but having Kei keeps you in the manner with all the wealth and power you could want! So I’m happy about it.”

“Considering he is technically not just my son, but also yours. I am curious what this means for the nature of our relationship. I doubt we can remain lady and her loyal maid now.”

“Fair point... I can’t just pretend he’s not mine.” Aoi rubbed her chin in thought before snapping her fingers. “Oh, I got it! Let’s be lovers and raise him together!”

“You want to pursue a relationship with me?”

“Seeing as Kei couldn’t had been born without our attraction to each other, why not? Unless you don’t want too!”

Want... it was an odd word to hear when it was used this way. No one has asked Sakura what she wanted in years. But for once she had the choice, she could answer how she pleased.

“I... I would like that.” Sakura answered.

“Really?!” Aoi’s eyes sparkled. “You mean it?”

“Yes, I believe it would be best for our son to be raised by two people who love each other.” Sakura smiled, glancing at the bundle in her arms. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes! Of course!” Aoi grinned and bounced on the heels of her feet. “That would be amazing!”

Sakura smiled, for the first time in a long time she was in control. For the first time in a long time she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : I want to make a Sakuraoi love child!
> 
> Any sane person : Adoption, sperm donor, it’s not uncommon for other family members to donate sperm or eggs. So Aoi’s brother could-
> 
> Me : MAGIC AND BOARDERLINE CHESTBURSTERS WITH SPIDERS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“I wish this night would never end...” Aoi mused dreamily as Sakura pushed another chocolate pass her lips.

“As do I... I dread having to be away from you and our son.” Sakura smiled, glancing at the floor where their son was. He was growing so fast, already able to crawl across the floor at such a fast speed. 

“Kei will be fine, I’ll take care of him while your away.” Aoi reassured. “Unless you would rather I join you on your travels to attend to business?”

“But what of our son?” Sakura inquired. “Who would take care of him?”

“He’ll be in safe hands with the staff. Mondo is more than capable of looking after him, as well as Kiyotaka with how frequent he has been visiting.” Aoi chuckled. “I think a certain warlock living under your roof might be the cause of that.” 

“Speaking of which, I must ask, why did you and Mondo choose to remain living under my roof? It’s not that I’m complaining, I enjoy the company you two provide as my lover and friend, but why do you two insist on still being part of the staff?” she asked. “You two were powerful beings long before me, and now that I’m a witch you have no need to pretend to be part of the staff.”

“For Mondo, staying here gives him an excuse to see Kiyotaka.” Aoi snickered. “But also the fact having a random man who is not part of servants living here would cause rumours. They would probably accuse him of being the father of Kei instead of thinking Byakuya was. After all, despite the fact everyone knows about Kei, you’re still suppose to be in mourning. Having a man who isn’t staff would raise some questions.”

“And what of you?”

“I told you before, I like taking care of you.” Aoi smiled sweetly. “It’s my job as both your lover and maid.”

“Fair enough.” Sakura responded and lazily fed Aoi another chocolate. “But at least allow me to do the same.” 

“Of course.” Aoi giggled, reaching over to help herself to a third chocolate, but Sakura swiftly moved the bowl out of her reach. “Hey!”

“You had more than enough.” Sakura stated and set the chocolate aside. “It’s not healthy.” 

Aoi pouted dramatically and crossed her arms. Though that was short lived when Kei gave a gentle and curious gurgle, causing her face to break into a giant grin as he crawled towards them. Aoi wasted no time scooping him up and nuzzling him. 

“I can’t believe how big he’s getting!” Aoi gushed, planting a kiss on his chubby cheeks. “Seems like only yesterday he was freed from his sac.” she giggled and let Kei’s tiny hand grab ahold of her finger. “Wow, look at you! You’re so strong!” she gave an overdramatic gasp at their son’s “strength”. “You’re definitely taking after your other mother!” 

A happy family, how many people could say they were one? Had this be Byakuya in her lover’s place, he wouldn’t had been as warm and loving as Aoi. Another small blessing that came along since her discovery of witches. 

“He has your smile.” Sakura added in.

“You think so?” Sakura nodded in confirmation. “It’s like everyday he’s more like us.” Aoi gushed. “And everyday just when I think I can’t love him anymore than I already do, I find out I can.” she affectionately rubbed Kei’s nose with her own. 

“I can attend to business by myself, just because I must part briefly with our son doesn’t mean you must.” Sakura stated.

“I know... but with me by your side men will be less likely to annoy you.” Aoi spoke, getting Kei settled in her lap.

“A fair point, since my husband’s ‘disappearance’ far too many men are eager to replace him whenever they can get me alone.”

“I won’t ever leave your side!” her lover proudly stated.

“I know you won’t.” Sakura smiled and brought her hand over to let Kei grab her finger with his iron grip. “My, you are a strong one.” she mused to her son, taking in that adorable toothless smile of his. She wasted no time gently planting a kiss on his chubby cheeks. 

“Where’s my kiss?” Aoi asked playfully.

Sakura wasted no time filling her lover’s request, she pulled her close and pressed her lips against Aoi’s. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of sweet chocolate with sticky caramel filling. Sakura could had stayed like this forever, if it weren’t for Kei demanding some of her attention. She pulled back with a smile and scooped their son out of Aoi’s arms. To think her son with such a sweet smile was born through the death of her past husband’s gore ridden demise with magic. But that love she had for her lover and son made that all seem so distant and blurry. 

“Do you truly think you could temporarily part with Kei?” Sakura asked.

“I would hate to do so as much as you, but he will be just as safe with Mondo and the other staff.” Aoi answered. “Plus Kiyotaka visits so often now, so he’ll most likely be around Kei a lot as well.”

It was then the door opened.

“Speak of the devil.” Aoi mused as Mondo made his way inside the room with Kiyotaka trailing behind him, and much to their surprise, Celestia.

“Long time no see.” Celestia greeted.

“Celestia, it’s been quite some time since I last saw you.” Sakura pointed out. “Though it is still a pleasant surprise to see you again after so many months.”

“Indeed, I see motherhood is treating you well.” she mused and offered her hand for Kei to play with. Right away he fiddled with the finger with the metal accessory. “He’ll grow up to be a fine young man, I just know it. He’ll probably be chosen to join our ranks when he’s older.”

“I was under the impression he would automatically have these powers.” Sakura spoke. “Considering the circumstances of his birth.”

“No, like I said no one is born a magical being.” Celestia explained. “They need their powers activated with the help of someone like us. Kei may have been born from your magic, but for the time being he will remain powerless until the time for him to become a warlock comes.” she explained.

“I see... Celestia, I know I had asked many questions and this might be the most invasive one yet, but I am most curious about your origins.” Sakura said.

“You mean how I became a witch?” Sakura nodded. “I suppose I’ll start at the beginning. Judging by all the books you have read, you must had stumbled across the tale of Taeko Yasuhiro?”

“The ex goddess?”

“As good as the goddess part is, that’s a lie. The real word writers should use is the first witch.” Celestia explained. “I’m Taeko Yasuhiro, the first ever witch.”

“But didn’t you say that someone had to help activate these powers?”

“Yes, but I’m a very special case.” she smiled, clearly liking the idea of being special. “It all had to begin with someone, and that someone was me. I don’t fully understand the circumstances of why I was given this gift, but I know I can control who gets it and I have all the knowledge surrounding it. Maybe I got it because I could see the fault this world was and how those at a disadvantage needed power.” Celestia explained. 

“But why the name change?” Kiyotaka inquired.

“Taeko Yasuhiro is such a lacklustre name, don’t you think? Plus if I kept it I would be constantly bombarded with questions by new witches like you regarding my origin. With my new power, I decided to become a new person. One with knowledge, elegance, and the power to shape this world as I see fit.” she answered. “And Celestia Ludenberg has such a nice ring to it. I never tire of hearing my name.” she smiled. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

“I suspected as much, you were the only one that left since we sorted the affairs with my past husband.” Sakura said. “What is your reason for being here?”

“Since you successfully scouted Kiyotaka and he is now a full fledge warlock, I believe it’s time you scout out someone else.” Celestia stated. “Warlocks are we incapable of scouting, but I know how close you are to Mondo and Kiyotaka, their input might be of value to you.” 

“Hence why I prepared a list!” Kiyotaka mused louder, reaching into the pocket of his suit and fetching a piece of paper. “Celestia and I have gone over the perfect candidates for you to select.”

“Now, the first one is a lot younger then what we usually accept into our ranks.” Celestia informed. “But her situation is dire.”

“You mean she is a child?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, her name is Kotoko Utsugi.” Celestia spoke. 

“Say no more, I’ll scout her.” Sakura was never an impulsive woman, but the idea of a child being in such a situation that require help from those with magical powers like herself made denying it never crossed her mind. Having a child of her own also made the decision a lot more easy.

“I see no shortage of maternal instincts coming from you.” Celestia mused. “Maybe you should take on another husband?”

“Why would she do that? She has me!” Aoi frowned.

“You could give Kei a sibling with that spell.” Celestia stated.

“No, I have no intention of killing someone else.” Sakura answered. “Killing Byakuya was an accident and not one I want to repeat.”

“And it would look suspicious if you’re husband mysteriously disappear and arrive with a child a second time.” Celestia added along. “A fair point, though you can’t deny it’s tempting.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Say what you will, but the outcome of it all was worth it, wasn’t it?” she mused.

“I won’t deny that having Kei was one of the best things to happen me.” she admitted. “He wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for these abilities, so I can’t possibly say no.”

“See? It all worked out.” Celestia mused. “Now, it is best if you got a head start on packing your things. You’re be quite busy when you leave to attend business with being head of the household and scouting.” 

“Thank you, I’ll take your advice.” Sakura replied.

“I’ll help, I am coming with you after all.” Aoi glanced back to Mondo. “Remember, if anything happens to Kei, I’ll turn you into a toad!” she warned as Sakura handed Kei off to Mondo. Though Sakura could sense a hint of playfulness in her tone.

“He’ll be fine.” Mondo reassured, plopping himself in a chair with Kei, letting the baby play with his fingers. 

“And he’ll of course have me around too.” Kiyotaka added in. “Assuming you’re alright with me visiting the manner in your absence?” he asked, glancing over at Sakura.

“Of course, I’ll alert the other staff members.” Sakura answered. “Now if you excuse me I must prepare for tomorrow.” 

She left the room with Aoi trailing next to her. “Now I’m really looking forward to going!” Aoi mused loudly. “I still hate having to leave our son, but my second time scouting someone! And yours too!”

“Have you already picked someone?”

“Yeah, her name is Akane Owari. Celestia suggested her, I prefer not to go into details but I think being a witch would greatly benefit her siblings.” she explained. “And improve her own quality of life, so it’s like I’m helping out a lot more people if I help her.”

“That’s wise.” Sakura replied.

“Yeah, surprisingly Celestia thinks so too.” Aoi mused. “Speaking of which, I’m kind of surprised she even told you about her origins, especially with Kiyotaka there. Normally she doesn’t tell most witches and warlocks.”

“But she told you and Mondo?”

“Yeah, I’m guessing she likes us... or it’s just another one of her lies. There’s a reason me and Mondo call her the queen of liars behind her back.” Aoi shrugged. “She could just be a witch who was scouted, her story could be true, it could be completely different, it’s hard to tell.”

“She’s quite the mysterious one...” Sakura commented. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure of one thing at least.” Aoi spoke. “Two things actually. One, Celestia knows what she’s doing when it comes to magic. And two, this gift is a good thing, so I can’t complain. If I wasn’t a witch I would be forced to marry that old turd, Kei never would had been born, and I never would had gotten to meet you.”

“I suppose a veil of mystery is a small price to pay for all the freedom and power being a witch offers.” Sakura agreed. “Celestia has yet to prove me wrong on that.”

“True, but enough about her.” Aoi took a hold of her hand, slowing them down to a complete stop in the hallway. “I’m just happy it all worked out.” she took her other hand. “Everything is the way it should be. You’re in charge of everything Byakuya left behind, you have an heir who is happy and healthy, you’re a witch with powers, and you got a bunch of loyal staff and friends surrounding you!”

“And don’t forget, a lover with a beautiful smile that our son inherited.” Sakura added with a smile, making Aoi’s cheeks turn pink. 

Aoi gripped her hands ever so slightly before pulling Sakura down and in for another kiss. That taste of sticky caramel and creamy chocolate still present on her lover’s soft lips. 

“We should hurry up and get packing.” Aoi spoke once she pulled away. “Otherwise we’re probably end up packing at the last minute and forget something.”

“Indeed, and we must stop by that shop with all those charming children’s clothes and toys. I want to ensure my visit with Kotoko goes well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Byakuya is ooc. I needed a villain and a lot of my friends wanted it to be him since the dislike him (I’m pretty meh about him) and I gave into peer pressure. Originally I thought about using Haiji but I already got a fic where it’s implied he’s eaten by a dragon.


End file.
